Call Me Three Times
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Ia kira itu hanya sebuah lelucon biasa. Hingga akhirnya ia mencobanya sekali. Dua, tiga, empat, dan berkali-kali hingga ia ketagihan. Dan semuanya berubah./Namun di balik itu semua, ia seperti melupakan suatu hal yang penting./"See you, Rin!"/LenRinfanfic./Oneshoot/Rated M for Blood and implisit Lemon./RnR?


**Call me three times.**

**LenRinFanfic.**

**Disclaimer : Crypton Media Future and Yamaha.**

**Pair : Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin.**

**Rated : M for Gore and implisit Lemon.**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, OoC, No incest.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~('-'~) (~'-')~**

Bruukk.

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja terhempas dengan keras pada lantai. Bisa dilihat dari raut wajahnya jika dirinya kesakitan. Namun orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya tidak ada yang berniat untuk membantu. Seolah tidak memiliki hati, mereka hanya tertawa melihat raut wajah kesakitan si gadis.

Byuurrr.

Selanjutnya guyuran air menimpa si gadis bersurai pirang cerah itu. Badannya yang memang sudah gemetar bertambah gemetar karena air dingin yang sengaja disiramkan padanya.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau membantu ataupun hanya sekedar menatap prihatin padanya.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kau berhenti berpura-pura polos di depan Kaito-_senpai_?" ujar seorang gadis yang tadi sengaja menjatuhkan gadis pirang cerah tadi

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah bersekolah di sini jika niatmu hanya untuk menggoda laki-laki." Ujar gadis yang lainnya.

"Kali ini kau selamat. Tapi jika aku melihatmu menggoda Kaito-senpai lagi," jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat hari esok lagi." Dengan senyumnya yang menakutkan serta padangan matanya yang menggelap, gadis itu beserta kelompoknya pergi meninggalkan gadis bermata biru _sapphire_ itu sendirian menangis.

~('-'~) (~'-')~

Gadis itu bernama Kagamine Rin. Gadis yang usianya berada di pertengahan 17 tahun. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah sangat kontras dengan bola mata biru _sapphire_ nya. Seandainya saja gadis itu tidak menutupinya dengan sebuah kacamata, sudah dipastikan semua orang yang melihatnya akan terpesona. Mereka akan terdiam seolah jiwa mereka terserap ke dalam bola mata itu. Terserap dan lebih memilih tinggal untuk menyelami lautan sapphire itu. Namun sayang, Rin memilih untuk menggunakan kacamata meskipun mata gadis itu normal-normal saja.

Tubuhnya mungil, tapi bukan kerdil. Hanya ukuran tubuhnya sedikit di bawah dari pada teman-temannya yang memiliki tubuh proposional. Sehingga ia sering menjadi korban kejahilan teman-temannya. Sifatnya yang sangat baik hati juga dimanfaatkan oleh sebagian temannya, terutama jika ada tugas sekolah. Mereka tidak segan-segan untuk meminjam buku tugas miliknya yang selalu ia kerjakan tepat waktu.

Rin memang bukan gadis pandai, tapi dirinya selalu berusaha semampunya agar mendapatkan nilai di atas rata-rata. Penampilannya tidak seculun seorang kutu buku. Penampilannya biasa saja, mungkin hanya kacamata bulatnya.

Hampir di setiap ada kesempatan, Rin tak luput dari siksaan teman-temannya. Awalnya Rin ingin menangis dan mengadu pada orang tuanya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Rin sadar kalau dirinya bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang harus bergantung pada orang tuanya. Orang tua Rin adalah orang paling berpengaruh di negaranya, jadi tidak sulit untuk mendepak mereka yang mem_bully_ Rin dalam sekejap mata. Rin juga bingung apa salahnya sehingga mereka begitu membenci dirinya. Sampai-sampai harus ia harus diperlakukan sedemikian rupa.

Seperti tadi waktu istirahat makan siang. Rin diseret oleh beberapa gadis saat akan pergi ke kantin. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya dihempaskan begitu saja pada lantai marmer yang ada di kamar mandi oleh gadis berambut pirang bernama Mayu. Tubuhnya bergetar meringis kesakitan. Ya, punggung serta pantatnya sakit terkena lantai yang keras itu. Ingin ia bertanya kenapa dirinya dibawa kemari. Namun saat akan bertanya, seember air dingin menimpa dirinya. Kini tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan. Sempat sekilas dia memandang orang di sekitarnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menolongnya. Jangankan menolong, mereka justru tertawa meremehkannya. Itu membuatnya sakit.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir keluar dari matanya. Meski begitu ia mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Mayu dan beberapa temannya tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka meninggalkan Rin yang sedang menangis sendirian.

Ternyata tentang Kaito-_senpai_.

Kaito adalah kakak kelasnya di Vocaloid High School. Tadi pagi dia sempat ke kelas Kaito untuk menyerahkan hasil ujian milik kelas lelaki tersebut. Dan karena kecerobohannya sendiri Rin tersandung sehingga kertas yang berada pada dekapannya jatuh berceceran di lantai. Beruntung tubuhnya tidak ikut jatuh karena berhasil di topang oleh Kaito. Dan itu membuat kesalah pahaman di antara Kaito Fans Club (KFC). Terjadilah kejadian seperti tadi siang.

Rin berdiri dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya. Hari ini dia memakai sweater sehingga seragamnya tidak terlalu basah dan masih bisa kering jika di angin-anginkan. Ia memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran berikutnya. Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi Rin mendapati seorang laki-laki bersurai _gainsboro_, putih tapi jika dilihat dengan jelas akan tampak warna abu-abu.

Raut wajahnya menunjukkan khawatir yang sangat. Sedangkan Rin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia adalah Utatane Piko, sahabat dan satu-satunya teman yang Rin punya selama 2 tahun ia bersekolah. Bersyukur Rin memiliki sahabat seperti Piko. Lelaki itu sangat baik padanya. Selalu setia menjadi tempat sandaran Rin ketika sedih maupun senang. Awalny Rin ragu, kenapa Piko mau menjadi temannya.

Piko merupakan laki-laki imut yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya. Tapi untungnya Piko tidak memiliki FC gila-gilaan hingga sampai menyakiti siapapun yang dekat dengan lelaki itu. Fans nya sendiri memiliki semboyan "Piko-_chan_ senang, kami pun senang", bukan Piko-sama atau Piko-kun. Piko sendiri tidak masalah dengan sebutannya itu. Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa.

Rin tahu itu semua karena Piko sendiri yang bercerita. Ia sedikit lega, paling tidak beban pikiran diserang 2 FC berkurang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Piko memegang kedua pundak Rin lalu memutar tubuh Rin ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak terluka.

"Haha... sudah hentikan Piko! Geli... hihi... dan aku baik-baik saja!" Rin gampang geli jika bahunya di sentuh.

Piko menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah. Rambutmu basah."

"Iya, tadi mereka sempat memandikanku." Rin terkikik sendiri dengan candaannya barusan.

"Kau ada-ada saja." Ucap Piko sambil geleng-geleng kepala lalu mengacak rambut kuning cerah Rin.

"Rambutku berantakan." Sungut Rin sebal. Sedangkan sahabatnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Lain kali biar aku saja yang memandikanmu. Badanmu kurang bersih jika mereka yang melakukan." Kata Piko dengan senyum jahilnya. Wajah Rin memerah.

"_Baka hentai_!" tangan mungilnya meninju bahu Piko. Dan Piko pura-pura meringis kesakitan. Itu membuat Rin bertambah sebal.

Tapi akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa sebelum dipisahkan oleh bel masuk pelajaran sepanjutnya. Terpaksa mereka berpisah karena kelas yang berbeda.

"Aku masuk kelas dulu. Kau juga masuklah." Kata Piko sambil mengusap kepala Rin pelan.

"Iya. _Jaa ne_." Rin tersenyum dan menatap punggung Piko yang menghilang tertelan oleh tembok sekolah.

Apa yang di ucapkan Rin tidak sesuai dengan tindakannya. Rin bukannya ke kelas malah memutar menuju taman belakang sekolah. Bukan taman sebenarnya, hanya sebuah halaman belakang sekolah yang tidak terawat. Namun Rin senantiasa merawatnya. Memangkas rumput liar, menanam beberapa bunga dan memberikannya satu bangku panjang sebagai pemanis. Di belakang bangku panjang itu terdapat sebuah pohon yang lebat daunnya sehingga tidak kepanasan saat duduk.

Rin menemukan tempat itu 6 bulan yang lalu dan tidak ada yang tahu tentang taman belakang ini, bahkan Piko. Ia ingin menjadikan taman belakang itu sebagai tempat pribadinya sendiri. Anggap saja surga ke duanya selain rumah.

Dan kini ia sudah berada di tamannya tersebut. Mengedarkan pandangan sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Menghembuskan semua perasaan kesal dan sedihnya menjadi satu dengan udara di sekitarnya.

Kemudian Rin berjalan menuju satu-satunya bangku di sana. Sempat terasa janggal saat melihat bangku itu. Dan kejanggalan itu adalah karena adanya sebuah buku yang tergolek sendirian di bangkunya.

_'Kenapa bisa ada buku di sini?'_ Rin bertanya dalam hati.

Sedangkan yang tahu tempat ini hanya dirinya seorang.

_'Siapa yang sebelumnya datang ke sini?' _

Rin hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan buku itu. Tapi entah mengapa, ekor matanya selalu melirik buku yang kelihatannya seperti buku kuno. Jika dilihat buku itu tidak begitu tebal, Mungkin hanya 300 halaman.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangan pada buku yang ia bawa sendiri. Seakan ada magnet tak kasat mata, lagi-lagi pandangannya teralihkan pada buku itu. Oke, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ditutupnya buku yang sedang ia baca dan meletakkannya di samping buku yang menarik pandangannya. Perlahan Rin mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar, seolah takut ada seseorang yang memergokinya sedang membuka buku milik orang lain sebelum mengambil buku itu dan mengamatinya.

Hatinya berdebar saat akan membuka buku itu. Buku itu unik dengan gambar timbulnya. Gambar seorang wanita yang sedang bercermin di sebuah cermin besar. Tapi bayangan yang terpantul di cermin itu bukanlah bayangan sang wanita, melainkan bayangan seorang pria bertudung.

Rin memulai perjalanan membuka buku.

Kesan pertama Rin adalah permukaan kertasnya yang halus. Benar-benar halus bahkan hampir licin. Seandainya saja ada semut yang tidak sengaja berjalan di atas sana, maka semut itu akan tergelincir.

Halaman Pertama, hanyalah halaman kosong.

Selanjutnya, halaman kedua.

Sama seperti halaman pertama, namun di bagian bawah sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah tulisan indah. Jika dilihat-lihat sepertinya tulisan itu merupakan tulisan tangan. Tulisannya benar-benar rapi.

"Mirror"

Cermin?

Hanya itu yang tertulis.

Dibukanya kembali halaman selanjutnya.

Dahinya mengernyit saat mendapati halaman itu kosong.

Membuka halaman berikutnya.

Lagi-lagi kosong. Begitu seterusnya sampai ia menemui sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung.

Tepat saat membuka hampir pertengahan halaman buku, Rin mendapati sebuah cermin yang sama besarnya dengan buku itu. Sedangkan halaman sebelahnya ada seuntaian kata yang kurang bisa Rin pahami. Namun, ungkapan yang menarik di sana.

_"Stand in front of the mirror, _

_and say Len... Len... Len... _

_Yes, that's my name. _

_Call me three times. _

_And, whatever you want to be fulfilled."_

Hmm... kata-katanya aneh.

Rin hanya bisa menautkan alisnya. Dilihat halaman yang lainnya, tidak ada apapun. Hanya kosong yang ia temui.

Lalu, Rin menatap cermin yang ada di sana. Berpikir, apakah ini sungguhan atau hanya sebuah lelucon belaka. Dia berpikir ini hanya lelucon seperti yang tertulis di buku dongeng yang sering ia baca. Namun jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, ia percaya bahwa ini memang sungguhan. Jadi, mana yang akan dia pilih?

Rin berandai-andai, jika memang apa yang di katakan buku ini benar, kira-kira apa yang diinginkannya? Uang? Tidak, kekayaan keluarganya sudah sangat banyak. Pria? Bahkan Rin tidak berpikir untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan untuk saat ini. Teman? Yah, mungkin teman yang ingin ia dapatkan. Tapi temen melalui sihir seperti ini sangat tidak mengesankan menurutnya. Lalu apa?

Merasa tidak menemukan jawabannya, Rin memutuskan untuk mencoba saja. Jika hanya lelucon, toh dirinya tidak dirugikan. Bisa saja ini hanya ulah anak iseng ataupun yang lainnya. Bisa saja bukan?

Rin menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan pula. Pelan-pelan menatap cermin yang menempel pada buku tersebut. Menatap dengan segenap perasaannya. Entah ini benar atau tidak, yang penting mencoba.

"Len... Len... Len..."

Hanya itu yang perlu diucapkan bukan? Batinnya meragu.

Lagi. Rin mengucapkan nama itu lagi.

"Len... Len... Len..."

Yah... mulai dari sini Rin berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah suatu hal yang konyol. Gadis itu mulai menertawai dirinya sendiri. Tapi entah mengapa ia senang saja. Dan mengucapkan nama itu berkali-kali. Lucu? Biarkan saja.

Setelah lelah dengan apa yang dilakukannya rin bergegas untuk masuk kelas. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berlalu. Dan ia yakin semua temannya juga sudah pergi. Namun sebelum bangun dari tempat duduk, Rin sempat berkaca sebentar untuk memeriksa wajahnya. Baru saja ia akan menutup bukunya, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat bayangan lain yang sedang tersenyum di belakangnya. Spontan Rin berteriak.

"Kyaaaa~" Rin melemparkan bukunya ke belakang. Dan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh sesorang di belakangnya.

"Uwooo... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap orang yang menangkap buku itu.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Rin tergagap karena masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang sama dengannya. Mata biru sapphire nya juga sama, hanya saja milik lelaki itu lebih dingin dan terlihat... entahlah. Ada sesuatu di matanya.

"Hei tenanglah. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil bukuku. Itu saja. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah membukanya. Benar begitu?" Jawabnya santai dengan senyuman lebar.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku hanya penasaran." Rin membungkuk minta maaf.

"Apa kau melakukan apa yang ada di dalamnya?" kini suara laki-laki itu menjadi lebih rendah disertai dengan senyum misterius miliknya.

"Hah? Y-ya... tapi itu hanya lelucon saja bukan?" matanya yang tiba-tiba menajam membuat Rin tidak berani untuk melihatnya.

"Ya,"

Rin tersenyum lega meski terbesit tasa kecewa dalam hatinya mengetahui bahwa itu hanya sebuah lelucon.

"itu memang sungguhan. Bukan lelucon belaka." Laki-laki itu melanjutkan.

Rin mendongak menatap mata sapphire itu langsung. Rin terpaku menatap mata lelaki itu. Bola mata yang sama dengan miliknya. Rin tetap diam tak bergeming. Seolah dirinya sudah terhisap ke dalam lautan sapphire itu. Dan memilih untuk tetap berenang di dalamnya tanpa memiliki niat untuk kembali ke alamnya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar saat Len mendekatinya. Dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu? Namaku Len." Rin tersentak mendengar suara itu. Rasanya seperti dipaksa untuk segera keluar dari sapphire itu.

Di depannya Len, hanya tersenyum miring melihat gadis yang baru saja menikmati acara menyelamnya itu.

"R-Rin. Kagamine Rin." jawab Rin tergagap.

Tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, Len mendekat. Mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga berjarak kurang beberapa centi dan menatap mata gadis itu. Rin menahan nafas.

"Hehe."

Chup. "Salam kenal."

Len mengecup bibir Rin. Hanya kecupan singkat yang bahkan tidak sampai 2 detik. Tapi cukup membuat Rin berdiri tak bergerak seperti patung. Rin bahkan menahan nafasnya.

"Bernafas Rin." Bisik Len lirih di telinganya. Suaranya serak seperti menahan sesuatu. Kembali Rin tergagap.

"Sampai jumpa, Rin." Len tersenyum kemudian berbalik berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

**~('-'~) (~'-')~**

Rin berjalan sedikit gontai hari ini. Tidak, bukan hari ini saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya juga sudah berjalan seperti ini. Pandangannya kosong. Di rumah maupun di sekolah pandangannya koson. Matanya menatap suatu obyek, namun pikirannya melayang terbang meninggalkan tempatnya. Ini gara-gara lelaki waktu itu.

Utatane Piko tentu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini. Tidak biasanya Rin diam saja saat di dekatnya. Di club melukis pun Rin hanya diam. Tidak banyak yang dikatakan kecuali membalas sapaannya, walau sedikit terlambat.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Seorang guru bersurai ungu panjang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi. Gakupo-sensei."

"Sebentar lagi akan ada rapat. Jadi kalian aku beri tugas. Lukislah apa yang sedang berada dipikianmu saat ini!" Perintah Gakupo beberapa saat sebelum berlalu.

"_Hai' sensei_." Sahut muridnya tidak bersemangat.

Keadaan kelas kembali ramai. Ada yang kembali mengobrol, sampai ada yang tidur. Padahal sudah jelas tidak ada meja di depannya melainkan kanvas. Semua sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali dengan gadis dengan rambut pendek ini. Kali ini dia sudah tidak melamun lagi, melainkan menatap kanvas yang berada di depannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Rin?" tanya Piko yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Rin terkesiap.

"E-entahlah. Aku ... masih memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan." Gadis itu kembali menatap jauh kanvasnya.

Kanvas yang putih. Sangat putih. Murni. Polos. Dan, sangat murni. Sejenak sebuah pikiran timbul di otaknya.

_'Bagaimana jika kanvas ini dihiasi dengan warna merah?_' Sedikit senyum timbul di bibirnya yang merekah.

_'Tapi darah siapa?'_ alisnya mengernyit bingung.

_'Ah, darah Mayu si yandere itu? Khu khu khu.'_ Senyumnya menjadi lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Kali ini bukan senyum manis seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Melainkan senyum aneh dengan matanya yang menyipit. Dengan _sapphire_ yang menggelap.

Piko yang melihat gejala yang tidak beres segera menepuk pundak Rin.

"Rin, kau kenapa? Ada apa?"

Rin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis pikiran yang tiba-tiba saja berada di dalam pikirannya.

"M-maaf aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang akan aku gambar di kanvas ini." Jawab Rin dengan sedikit gugup.

"Benarkah? Kau aneh hari ini." Tanya Piko sedikit curiga. Dia seperti bukan Rin yang biasanya. Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Benar. Sungguh. Dan aku biasa saja." Rin memang tidak berbohong. Dia memang benar-benar sedang memikirkan sesuatu apa yang akan digoreskannya pada kanvas tersebut.

Meskipun malah pemikiran aneh itu yang datang. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Piko. Dirinya aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kenapa dia malah memikirkan hal seperti itu?

_**'Karena kau memang memiliki keinginan yang seperti itu.'**_

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Rin menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Dilihatnya Piko sedang serius menggoreskan kuas di atas kanvasnya.

Siapa? Dari suaranya, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara itu. Tapi kapan? Dan siapa?

_**'Khu khu khu, kau tahu siapa aku. Tapi aku lebih dari tahu siapa dirimu.'**_

Lagi, suara itu lagi.

Rin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar kelas menghiraukan tatapan heran dari lelaki imut itu.

Di kamar mandi Rin segera mencuci wajahnya. Mungkin tadi dia terlalu banyak melamunkan kejadian tempo hari sehingga pikirannya jadi kacau. Tapi suara itu benar-benar nyata. Benar-benar menjawab apa yang ada di otaknya.

Suaranya mengingatkannya dengan seseorang.

Dan juga, apa maksud dari jawabannya tadi. Suara itu mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki keinginan yang seperti itu?

_'Tidak... tidak...' _Rin tidak pernah memiliki keinginan aneh seperti itu.

_**'Ya, jauh di dalam hatimu kau memiliki keinginan seperti itu.'**_

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

_**'Kau memiliki keinginan itu Rin.'**_

Suara itu semakin terdengar keras di kepalanya.

Rin terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menepis kata-kata itu... Matanya menatap nanar bayangan yang terpantul pada cermin di depannya.

'_**Hahaha…. Kau memilikinya Rin. Kau memilikinya!'**_

"Tiiidddaaaaakkkkk..." Rin sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Tanpa sadar matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Rambutnya berantakan. Sedangkan suara itu masih saja bersuara, bahkan tertawa keras melihat keadaan Rin yang seperti ini.

Seketika mata Rin terbelalak kaget meliat pantulan selain dirinya yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya. Dia bukan orang asing. Rin pernah melihatnya. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Nafasnya seolah berhenti. Suaranya pun tercekat di tenggorokan terganjal sesuatu yang membuatnya terpaksa tidak bisa berbicara. Dan matanya membelalak nanar.

Sosok itu mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan pada pundak Rin. Mengusap pelan hingga akhirnya turun menuju lengannya. Rin tetap tidak bergerak bahkan saat sosok itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher Rin untuk menghirup aroma jeruk yang ada pada gadis itu. Kemudian sosok itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinganya. Menjilatnya perlahan namun matanya tetap tertuju pada Rin.

"Kau memiliki keinginan seperti itu, Rin." Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya mencium kilat leher Rin dan menghilang di sapu angin.

Rin jatuh terduduk, masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Rin membolos jam pelajaran terakhir kali ini. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Rin datang ke tamannya saat ingin sendiri. Dirinya duduk termenung sendirian, tentu saja. Keadaannya sekarang benar-benar kacau.

Jas Almamaternya berantakan. tubuhnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Meskipun kini tidak separah tadi karena terkena angin yang berhembus. Matanya bengkak karena telah lama menangis. seragamnya sedikit terkoyak akibat benda tajam. Kulitnya pun tak kalah terkoyaknya dengan seragamnya. Bibirnya sobek dan memar membiru. Pikirannya kosong saat ini. Ia hanya bersandar pada bangku.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"**Len... Len... Len...**" Hanya itu yang sekarang ada dipikirannya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya terpejam karena lelah.

Tepat saat dirinya diambang kesadaran suara itu berbisik,

_**'Ya, tidurlah sayang.'**_

Rin terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah berada tepat di atas bibirnya.

Sedikit namun pasti matanya mulai terbuka. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah bola mata _sapphire_ seperti milik laki-laki itu.

Tunggu!

_Sapphire_?

Len. _Sapphire_ milik Len!

Matanya terbuka sempurna. Benar, di atas kepalanya Len sedang tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Rin yang menyadari kalau dia tidur di atas pangkuan Len, reflek terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Yo!" Rin membelalak ngeri melihat Len. Masih teringat jelas di otaknya apa yang terjadi di kamar mandi tadi.

"K-k-kau."

"Ternyata benar ya kisah putri tidur yang akan bangun jika dicium. Woww, keren." Len mengabaikan Rin yang sedang menuding ke arahnya.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku!" Rin berteriak meskipun tidak cukup keras.

"Apa masalahmu Rin?" balas Len bingung.

"T-t-tadi, saat jam istirahat kau ada di kamar mandi perempuan."

Len cengo mendengarkan pernyataan Rin. Mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Rin yang melihat tingkah Len jadi sebal.

"Apa maksudmu Rin? Aku? Di kamar mandi perempuan? Haha... bahkan aku tidak bersekolah di sini." Len sedikit meredakan tawanya sebelum membuat Rin benar-benar kesal.

Rin memandang laki-laki shota itu bingung.

_'Lalu, siapa yang ada di kamar mandi tadi?' _Rin sibuk memikirkan itu dari tadi.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau bisa babak belur begitu? Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu?"

Suara Len menyadarkannya kembali.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya terjatuh di semak-semak." jawab Rin berdusta.

"Heh, semak-semaknya pasti kejam." Len tertawa mengejek. Rin hanya mengangguk.

Tadi Rin terlalu banyak melamun. Sehingga tidak sengaja menabrak Mayu, ketua KFC. Menabraknya sampai terjatuh sehingga bekal yang sepertinya disiapkan untuk Kaito-senpai hancur berantakan.

Tentu saja di depan Kaito-senpai Mayu bersikap manis padanya dan memaafkannya. Namun saat istirahat makan siang, lagi-lagi Rin mendapatkan hadiah atas apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Mayu. Bahkan yang sekarang lebih parah.

Mereka tidak segan-segan memakai benda tajam. Goresannya memang tidak dalam, namun mampu membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Yang paling parah adalah saat mereka menggoresnya di bahun sebelah kirinya. Darahnya sampai mendesak keluar. Matanya memandang jijik melihat mayu yang menjilat darah yang tertempel di cutter yang di pakai untuk menyayat bahunya dan meludahkannya pada Rin. Mayu memang cantik, tapi sayang gadis itu _psycopath_.

Di sana, seketika itu juga, Rin bersumpah akan membalas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Mayu dan kelompoknya. Akan ia buktikan bahwa dirinya lebih sadis dari pada mereka. Tapi bagaimana?

"Aku tahu kau ingin balas dendam pada mereka." Celetuk Len disertai sedikit bujukan halus.

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang suka membuat luka di sekujur tubuhmu itu."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melakukan itu." Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Coba lihat tanganmu yang berdarah gara-gara menahan perasaan kesalmu itu." Tunjuk Len pada ke dua tangannya.

Len tersenyum mengejek melihat wajah gadis di sampingnya itu memucat karena melihat tangannya sendiri. Seperti melihat hantu saja, batin Len geli.

Ia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis itu tetap tidak mau mengatakan apa yang diinginkanya. Gadis ini sungguh munafik.

_'Menarik.'_ Len menyeringai dalam hati.

Kasihan melihat wajah Rin yang kacau, Len mengambil inisiatif untuk memeluk gadis itu. Rin tidak menolak maupun menerima. Dia hanya diam, namun tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Pelan tapi pasti, suara tangisnya mulai terdengar. Yang awalnya pelan menjadi kencang. Sepertinya gadis ini terlalu lama memendang kekesalannya terlalu lama. Dan sekarang ia ingin menumpahkan semuanya. Semuanya. Tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Dirasanya gadis dalam dekapan itu sudah sedikit tenang, Len membujuknya kembali.

"Bagaimana?" Len berbisik di telinga gadis itu. Bisa ia rasakan bulu kuduk Rin meremang. Len hanya bisa menahan tawa, tidak mau merusak suasana.

"Apanya?" tanya Rin lirih.

"_**Revenge**_. Kau tahu? Membalas semua luka yang pernah mereka torehkan padamu."

"T-tapi..." Ucapan Rin terhenti.

"Ssshhtt... Aku belum selesai bicara, sayang."

Blush.

Wajah Rin memerah mendengar kata 'sayang' dari Len.

Len menyeringai senang.

"Telingamu merah." Len mencium telinga Rin.

"Len..."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Cat merahmu habis bukan? Kau butuh cat merah. Dan akan lebih indah jika cat itu berasal dari darahnya." Len kembali membujuknya sambil menghirup aroma jeruk di leher Rin. Rin memejamkan matanya tidak kuat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Len sekali lagi.

Kini pertanyaannya terjawab. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, aku ingin membalasnya." Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan olehnya sehingga membuat Rin mau melakukan balas dendam terhadap orang yang suka membullynya.

Senyumnya, senyum yang ditunjukkannya saat di club melukis tadi. Tapi bedanya yang sekarang lebih menyeramkan dan auranya terasa sangat gelap. Bahkan lebih gelap dari Len. Len hanya melihat dari belakang saat Rin memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Bibirnya menyeringai.

**~('-'~) (~'-')~**

Sejak pertemuan terakhir dengan Len tiga hari lalu, wajah Rin kini berangsur membaik. Dan mampu tersenyum kembali. Senyum yang lebih mengembang dari pada sebelumnya. Dan menjadi lebih percaya diri.

Buktinya ia sudah melepas kacamatanya, serta memperbaiki cara pakaiannya. Sahabatnya, Piko tentu saja senag dengan sifat Rin ini. Bahkan Piko mengucapkan selamat pada Rin.

"Selamat ya..." katanya waktu itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rin heran.

"Selamat atas senyummu yang sudah kembali seperti semula." Pernyataan Piko sedikit membuatnya terkejut sementara tapi selanjutnya Rin tersenyum lembut menatap sahabatnya.

"_Arigatou_, Piko-_kun_. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Rin memeluk Piko. Piko sempat gelagapan namun akhirnya membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

"Sama-sama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu senang seperti ini. Tapi ku harap kau mempertahankan senyummu ini." Bagi Piko, Rin sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Iya." Rin mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Krriiiinng... Krriiiinng...

"Sudah bel, Ayo masuk!" ajak Piko pada Rin.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka berjalan sambil menautkan jari mereka sebelum melepasnya untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Bruuk.

"Aww..."

Sekelompok gadis menghempaskan tubuh korbannya pada lantai yang keras. Kali ini bukan di kamar mandi, melainkan ruangan olahraga.

"Oh, setelah mendekati Kaito-_senpai_ sekarang kau malah mendekati Piko-_sama_." Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Rin tanpa sedikit sedikitpun. Ya, Rin belajar untuk mulai berani pada apapun yang mengganggunya. Termasuk yang satu ini.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa kami?" seorang gadis yang ia ketahui sebagai Yowane Haku.

"Kalian adalah pemberontak club kalian sendiri." Rin pernah mendengarnya dari Piko. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak setuju dengan semboyan cinta damai clubnya.

"Ya, benar. Jadi mulai sekarang, berhentilah mendekati Piko-_sama_ kami!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Tidak, Piko adalah sahabatku. Dan kau, bahkan aku ragu Piko mengenalmu atau tidak. Jadi, berhentilah seolah-olah Piko adalah milikmu!" kini giliran Rin yang memebrikan penekanan. Matanya menggelap. Dan itu membuat Haku dan anggota lainnya sedikit merinding.

"Sialan!" Haku menendang perut Rin.

"Ugh."

"Jauhi dia! Ingat. Jauhi Piko-_sama_ jika kau masih mau selamat!" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

Rin berdiri, dan berjalan ke arah taman belakang.

Ternyata Len sudah ada di sana. Laki-laki itu sedang membaca buku. Len yang menyadari kedatangan Rin akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mendongak menatap Rin.

"_Ohayou_, Rin." Dengan senyum lebar polosnya Len menyapa Rin.

"..." Rin tidak membalasnya. Sepertinya ia masih merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya akibat tendangan Haku.

"Kau tidak menjawab salamku Rin." Len merengut sebal karena di acuhkan. Rin mengernyit menatap Len namun tetap tidak menjawab.

"Lupakan. Kau dibully lagi? Pasti kali ini gara-gara temanmu yang berambut putih itu." Rin hanya meringis.

"Ah, itu masalah gampang. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _Voca's Mall_?" usul Len.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk beli gaun. Kau lupa kalau nanti malam adalah ulang tahun sekolahmu?"

"Oh iya. Aku lupa." Rin benar-benar lupa. Kenapa malah Len yang ingat.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Len terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan dari Rin.

"Aku adalah iblis. Hahaha. Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku lebih dari tahu siapa dirimu Rin?!"

"Ya... ya... terserah. Kau memang iblis." Len tambah tergelak melihat Rin yang bersungut-sungut seperti itu.

"Sudah... Ayo, aku yang akan mentraktirmu." Bujukan itu berhasil membuat Rin tersenyum cerah.

"Benarkah? Wah, arigatou. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Len pasrah saja saat gadis itu menyeretnya.

Malam ini suasana _Voca's Hote_l sangat ramai. Tentu saja, karena Vocaloid High School merayakan ulang tahunnya di sini. Rin datang bersama dengan Len. Ternyata sekolah lain juga diundang pada acara ini. Tidak heran banyak murid yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Dengan gaun hitam selututnya Rin berjalan dengan anggun. Hampir semua mata tertuju padanya. Kecuali Piko dan Len tentunya. Mereka sudah tahu diri Rin yang sebenarnya. Namun pandangan sinis dan tak suka datang dari kalangan KFC dan pemberontak PFC. Benar-benar menyusahkan. Namun Rin tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Rin dengan terang-terangan berjalan ke arah Piko untuk menyapa sang sahabat.

"Kau tampil beda malam ini Rin." ujarnya penuh semangat. Piko sendiri menggunakan kemeja putih dan tux hitam.

"Permisi." Rin menoleh saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi. Di belakangnya Len tampak dengan tux _darkgray_ nya.

"Temanmu Rin?" tanya Piko bingung saat melihat Len datang.

"Benar." Rin mengiyakan dan menarik Len agar mendekat.

"Kenalkan, Piko-kun ini Len. Dan Len, dia adalah Utatane Piko, sahabatku."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan tanda perkenalan.

"Oh iya, aku ada urusan kecil. Aku pergi sebentar." Len pamit untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Rin dan Piko pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Ulang tahun sekolah memang selalu meriah. Bahkan tahun ini tidak kalah meriahnya dari tahun sebelumnya. Yang Rin sukai pada acara seperti ini adalah pesta dansanya. Seperti tahun sebelumnya, Rin lebih memilih diam melihat ketimbang ikut turun ke lantai dansa. Padahal Piko dengan senang hati mau menjadi pasangan dansanya seandainya Rin mau.

Di antara kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa, ada satu obyek yang membuatnya tertarik. Yaitu pasangan pirang, Len dan Mayu si Yandere. Wajah Mayu memerah. Rin yakin Len sedang melancarkan rayuan-rayuan mautnya pada Mayu.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Rin memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Piko begitu tahu jika ia akan pulang.

"Ada sedikit urusan dan aku juga harus membeli cat merah. Catku habis."

"_Sou_, kau pulang sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Len?"

"Iya aku pulang sendiri. Dia sedang sibuk dengan mainannya, biarkan saja."

Piko menoleh pada Len yang masih berdansa.

"Hati-hati kalau begitu." Pesan Piko pada Rin.

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa." Rin berbalik menuju arah pintu keluar. Senyum Piko mengiringinya sebelum akhirnya terhapus oleh pintu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Len dan Mayu datang ke tempat Piko berada.

"Hei kau tahu dimana Rin?" tanya Len pada Piko.

"Dia baru saja pulang. Membeli cat katanya."

"Rin? Kau kenal Rin?" tanya Mayu tiba-tiba saat mendengar nama Rin disebut.

"Ya, aku temannya. Sudahlah lupakan. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan setelah acara ini selesai?" Len sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan beruntung dirinya berhasil. Mayu terlihat antusias dengan ajakan Len.

"Benarkah? Kemana?"

"Kalau ke rumahku saja bagaimana?" bisik Len di telinga gadis itu.

"Baiklah." Ternyata bukan hal yang sulit menaklukan gadis seperti Mayu.

Len dan Mayu telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa. Mereka turun dari mobil. Mayu terkagum-kagum melihat dekorasi taman rumah ini. Apalagi saat memasuki rumah itu. Ini adalah rumah termewah yang pernah ia lihat. Benar-benar rumah modern.

Len kembali menemui Mayu setelah sebelum nya menyuruh gadis itu duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ayo kita makan. Aku lapar. Tadi kau juga belum makan bukan?"

Mayu tersenyum dan menerima ajakan Len ke ruang makan. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan. Tiba-tiba saja ruangan yang awalnya terang menjadi gelap.

"Kyaaa~" Mayu menjerit karena takut.

"Hei tenanglah. Itu memang sengaja dipadamkan." Bersamaan Len mengatakan itu suatu cahay muncul di depannya. Len menyalakan sebuah lilin. Di depannya juga terdapat sebuah mawar putih.

"Putih?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Len dengan nada sedikit tersinggung oleh pertanyaan Mayu tadi.

"Tidak, hanya bingung saja." Jawabnyasambil mengankat bahu tidak peduli dan mengabaikan senyuman Len saat menatapnya.

"Karena putih itu bersih." kata Len dengan suara rendah dan dingin.

"Ha?"

"Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar sekali." Mayu sedikit merinding melihat Len. Len mengucapkannya dengan semangat namun senyumannya aneh. Tapi ia mencoba untuk _positif thinking._

"Oh iya, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Ucap laki-laki itu pada pertengahan acara maka malam mereka.

Mayu mendongak menatap Len. Seketika itu juga dirinya kembali merinding.

"A-apa?" tanya Mayu gugup. Bukan karena malu, melainkan takut.

Meski keadaan ruang makan ini gelap dan hanya di terangi oleh sebuah lilin, Mayu bisa melihat seringai Len yang entah mengapa itu benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Dia menyukai film horror dan ini bukanlah hal yang seharusnya di takutkan. Bahkan di rumah hantu saja tidak sehorror ini.

Lalu Len menepuk tangannya beberapa kali.

"Kau boleh memberikan hadiahnya." Len menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sesosok bayangan hitam mendekat dari belakang tempat Mayu duduk. Mayu tidak tahu, tapi Len sangat tahu.

**Sreeett.**

Secepat kedipan mata benda itu sudah menggoreskan luka merah di leher gadis pirang itu. Bahkan saking cepatnya Mayu tidak sempat berteriak.

Mulutnya hanya menganga. Matanya membelalak ngeri. Air matanya juga sudah tumpah. Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh pada sosok yang berada di belakangnya.

Mayu terkejut bukan main.

Ia tahu siapa yang berdiri sekaligus yang menorehkan luka di lehernya itu.

"Hai, Mayu-chan." Mata biru sapphire-nya menyalang terang. Begitu dingin dan menusuk. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum menakutkan. Seperti senyuman tanpa jiwa. Suaranya pun menghanyutkan.

Matanya melebar.

"K-k-kau -"

"Ini adalah hadiah untukmu. _Ne_, Len?" pandangannya teralih pada Len yang kini beranjak dari tempatnya.

Berjalan perlahan namun pasti dengan tanga yang dimasukkan pada kedua saku celananya. Dan berdiri di samping Rin.

"Heh, kau mencoba untuk menakutiku Rin? Sayang sekali itu tidak berpengaruh padaku." Mayu segera berdiri dan mengambil pisau yang yang ada di meja.

Tidak biasanya ia gemetar begini. Ia sudah pernah dalam keadaan seperti ini dan berakhir dengan tergeletaknya sang pelaku yang berniat membunuhnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Seluruh indranya menegang. Peluhnya juga menetes deras seperti hujan. Lukanya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. Tangannya tetap menggenggam pisau.

Tanpa di ketahui Mayu, dengan secepat kilat Len meninju perut gadis itu.

"Uhuk." Mayu terbatuk membuat pisaunya terlepas.

"Rin, cepat selesaikan urusanmu! Jika kau melakukannya dengan baik aku akan memberimu hadiah." Suruh Len dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan riang Rin.

Rin mulai mendekati Mayu yang sedang terduduk akibat ulah Len tadi. Menarik rambut Mayu dan mendongakkannya. Rin bisa melihat tatapan mata Mayu saat menatap nyalang padanya. Diingatnya apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Mayu padanya. Tanpa sadar itu membuat Rin kesal sehingga membenturkan kepala Mayu pada kursi yang ada di sana.

"Aaarrrgghh, sialan kau Rin!" kepala sakit. Pandangannya juga mulai terganggu.

Tangannya yang masih bisa bergerak berhasil menggapi kaki Rin dan mencakarnya. Rin menatap horror kakinya yang terkena bekas cakaran. Lagi. Rin mengambil rambut pirang panjang Mayu dan menyeretnya. Membenturkan kembali, kali ini pada ujung meja. Diinjaknya kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Hentikan Riiinnn!" Mayu mengerang kesakitan.

Rin menoleh pada Len yang sedang makan pisang dengan kaki yang berada di atas meja. Len yang merasa ada yang menatapnya akhirnya menoleh.

"Oh hai, tadi aku menemukan pisang. Jdi aku makan saja." ucapnya watados.

Rin menghela nafas pasrah.

"Mau bantu aku memijat kakinya?"

"Tidak," jawab Len cuek, "aku mau makan saja

" Meninggalkan Rin yang menatapnya sebal.

"Karena Len tidak mau membantuku, jadi aku terpaksa melakukannya sendiri. Bersabarlah, aku akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin." Ucap Rin pada Mayu semanis mungkin.

"Lepaskan!" kata Mayu lirih.

"He? Mulailah? Tentu saja. Bersiaplah, Mayu-chan!"

Rin sudah tidak menginjak tangan Mayu lagi. Dan kini memegang gunting rumput yang sudah disiapkan.

"Mari kita mulai merapikan rambutmu yang berantakan."

"J-jangan. Jangan rambutku." Lirih Mayu.

Rin tidak menghiraukannya dan terus saja memotong rambut Mayu. Matanya membulat senang. Rin memotongnya seperti seorang tukang kebun memotong rumbut.

**Kreek... kreek...**

"KYAAA... SAAKIIIITTT"

"Hehe...potong potong potong POTONG!" Rin tertawa. Entah sengaja atau tidak potongannya juga memotong kulit kepala Mayu. Darah mulai mengenai bajunya.

"Are? Kenapa malah terpotong semua?" Tiba-tiba saja Rin menangis.

"Hiks... Len, aku tidak bisa memotong rambut dengan baik. Hiks."

"Bukankah kau pintar melukis?" kata Len yang kebetulan baru kembali dari dapur.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang pintar melukis." Diusapnya air mata dan tersenyum kembali.

"Nah, biarkan aku menunjukkan bakat melukisku Mayu-chan!"

Rin mengeluarkan pisau daging, cutter, dan kapak. Pertama-tama dia mengambil cutter.

"Ayo kita ukir nama seseorang di kakimu. Tapi siapa? Kau punya ide Mayu-chan?" yang di tanya hanya diam saja.

"Kau sudah mati Mayu?" tanya Rin polos. Len yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh. Rin yang mendengar kekehan Len menoleh.

"Kau punya ide Len?"

"Hm, namaku juga boleh." Rin mengernyit.

"Namamu? Yah, dari pada kosong."

Dengan pelan namun pasti Rin mulai menyayat betis Mayu yang kini sedang telungkup.

"RIIIINNNN... HENTIKAAANNN."

Lagi-lagi Rin hanya menanggapinya bagai angin lalu. Tangannya dengan lihai mengukir betis Mayu dengan nama Len. Darah mulai mengalir.

"Hihi... huruf L sudah. Sekarang huruf selanjutnya."

Kini Rin menusukkan cutternya lebih dalam. Sehingga membuat Mayu mengerang.

"AA-AAARRGGGHH..."

Hingga akhirnya nama itu terpahat Rin berdiri. Tapi lagi-lagi karyanya jelek.

"Jelek!" dengan kesal Rin menginjak hasil karyanya. Dengan kata lain menginjak kaki Mayu.

Lalu berpindah pada betis sebelahnya. Kali ini Rin lebih memilih menggunakan pisau daging. Saat Len bertanya, Rin menjawabnya agar lebih mudah dan cepat. Mulai diacungkannya pisau itu tinggi sebelum akhirnya mendaratkannya di paha mulus milik Mayu.

**TAK TAK TAK**

Berkali-kali. Bahkan dagingnya sampai berceceran tidak karuan. Rin teriak kegirangan seperti bayi yang berhasil memainkan puzzle.

Dibaliknya tubuh Mayu. Gadis itu tampak amat sangat kacau. Air matanya tumpah ruah.

"Bunuh aku." Mayu lebih memilih mati dari pada kesakitan seperti itu.

"Tidak mau. Teman itu harus saling berbagi. Jadi aku ingin membagi lukaku juga."

Rin memulai lagi kegiatannya. Kini ia memutuskan beralih pada tangannya. Dielusnya perlahan. Dan mulai mencincang jari-jari lentik milik Mayu. Menjadikannya potongan kecil. Dengan sangat hati-hati Rin mulai mengupas lengan Mayu. Mayu berteriak kesakitan.

"_Yamette... Onegai_." Dia benar-benar ingin mati saat ini.

"Oke, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus mau memakan ini!." Rin menunjukkan jari Mayu yang telah dipotong kecil-kecil.

Mayu membelalak ngeri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak. Rin yang tahu bahwa Mayu menolak, akhirnya marah.

"KENAPA?" Rin berteriak histeris.

Mengambil kembali pisau daging yang sempat ia letakkan dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Mayu. Mayu yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi menutup matanya. Bersiap-siap dengan rasa sakit yang akan menderanya. Namun hingga beberapa saat rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang. Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya. Yang ia ingat adalah wajah senyum Rin yang menatapnya lembut sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan pisau itu untuk menebas mulutnya.

Nafasnya terengah. Kini ia tidak mampu bergerak. Hanya mengerang dan menangisi nasibnya.

"Kau masih lama Rin?" kata Len yang sedari tadi hanya jadi penonton.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi selesai."

"Mau aku bantu?"

"Boleh." Mata Rin berbinar cerah.

Len beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil sebuah kapak. Tanpa basa-basi Len langsung mengarahkan kapaknya pada perut Mayu.

"GGGRRRHH..."

"Aku saja bagian perutnya." Rin mengambil alih kapak yang dipegang Len dan menggantikan tugasnya. Mengacak-acak isi perut Mayu.

Mayu sendiri sepertinya sudah diambang kesadarannya. Ia bahkan tidak berteriak maupun protes. Sesekali tubuhnya tersentak saat dikagetkan dengan tindakan mereka yang lain. Meskipun Rin lebih banyak melakukannya dari pada Len.

Dan tepat saat matanya akan terpejam sepenuhnya. Rin mengarahkan kapaknya pada kepala sehingga membuat kepala itu hampir terbagi menjadi 2. Seakan tidak tahu jika korbannya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, Rin masih terus saja menghujam tubuh itu dengan kapaknya. Darah bercipratan ke mana-mana. Tembok, meja makan, bahkan tubuh Rin sendiri juga berlumuram darah. Sampai-sampai darahnya menggenang di bawah kakinya.

Hingga akhirnya Rin berhenti karena lelah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, namun bibirnya tersenyum. Len yang berada di belakangnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Rin tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Hembusan nafas hangat menerpa tengkuknya bersamaan dengan sepasang lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluk Rin dengan erat namun tidak menyakitkan. Tubuhnya menegang sesaat dan melemah setelahnya.

Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada dada bidang di belakangnya. Len menelusupkan kepalanya untuk menghirup aroma khas gadisnya sebelum mencium tengkuk halus gadis itu. Tidak sulit baginya mengingat rambut Rin yang pendek.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik." Bisik Len sensual seraya menciumi leher gadis itu.

"Len." Ucap Rin lirih.

"Hmm..." Len menghadapkan kepala Rin padanya dan menciumnya.

Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, namun setelahnya Len melumat bibir bawah gadisnya. Bibir itu basah dan panas. Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Bukan hanya basah dan panas, tapi juga manis, dan entahlah. Yang jelas Len sangat menyukai bibir yang kini sedang ia tawan. Dan ia juga tidak terganggu dengan keadaan Rin yang penuh darah.

Rin hanya memejamkan mata menikmati apa yang di lakukan oleh Len. Sesekali dirinya mencoba membalas dan mengimbangi ciuman Len. Sebuah rintihan lirih terdengar ketika tangan Len yang awalnya berada di pinggangnya berpindah tempat untuk menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Sentuhannya yang seringan bulu membuat Rin menahan nafas. Apalagi saat tangan Len menekan titik sensitifnya. Rin mengerang, namun tertahan oleh ciuman Len

Len tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya saat Rin sedikit membuka mulutnya ketika mengerang. Gadis itu terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba ada benda lunak yang memasuki area mulutnya.

Lidah itu terus menari-nari di dalam mulutnya. Menyapu atap dan mengabsen gigi rapi yang ada di dalamnya. Mengajak lidah si empunya rumah untuk berdansa.

Dengan inisiatif sendiri, gadis berambut pirang itu membalik tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan lelaki yang salah satu tangannya kini sudah berada di pinggangnya, memeluknya posesif. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya berada di tengkuk seraya membelainya memberi rangsangan dan menekannya dengan lembut.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam sehingga membuat Rin terjatuh jika saja Len tidak mendekapnya.

Karena pasokan udara yang sudah menipis, akhirnya, dengan enggan mereka berdua melepaskan pagutannya. Keduanya sama-sana terengah-engah, meskipun tidak begitu kentara di raut wajah Len yang sekarang justru menyeringai tipis.

Len mencium telinga Rin kemudian menjilatnya beberapa kali. Dia berbisik, "Mau dilanjutkan?".

"Len..." Rin tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Ia hanya pasrah dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Len saat lelaki itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan bridal style. Meninggalkan ruangan berbau anyir itu untuk pindah ke ruangan lainnya.

Kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah kamar besar yang jendelanya berhadapan langsung pada pusat kota.

Len menjatuhkan dengan lembut tubuh mungil yang berada di dekapannya pada ranjang king size yang berada di tengah ruangan itu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Len menindih tubuh Rin dengan lengan yang berada di samping kepala Rin agar tidak benar-benar menindihnya. Mata emasnya menatap mata emas milik Rin.

Sambil memejamkan mata mendekatkan bibir itu pada bibir yang berada di bawahnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, awalnya hanya ciuman biasa kemudian menjadi lumatan dan berakhir dengan pagutan mesra penuh hasrat dari keduanya.

Tiba-tiba Len melepaskan pagutannya dan di tanggapi erangan proses dari Rin. Len hanya terkekeh.

"Sebentar." Rin memandang Len bingung ketika Len mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan Rin terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu selanjutnya.

Entah kenapa Len menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri hingga berdarah dan menghisapnya namun tidak di telan. Rin yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan hal lain. Yaitu lidah Len yang menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya disertai dengan rasa karat yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Ternyata Len mengajak darah itu untuk serta dalam permainan lidahnya.

Ternyata Len mengajak darah itu untuk serta dalam permainan lidahnya.

Kini tangan Len tidak tinggal diam. Ia mulai meraba apapun yang dapat dirabanya pada tubuh gadis di bawahnya itu. Tangannya membuka gaun putih Rin yang terdapat bercak darah gara-gara permainannya tadi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuka gaun sederhana berbahan ringan tersebut. Dan tanpa ragu lagi, Len mengusap bahkan meremas pelan apa yang terdapat pada dada gadis itu.

Len memutuskan bloody kissnya dan berpindah untuk menciumi leher putih milik Rin. Menjilat, menggigit, menghisap leher itu dan melakukan hal yang sama pada bagian tubuh Rin yang lain.

"Len... Len..." Rin itu mendesahkan namanya. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

Dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah, Len membuka semua pertahanan miliknya yang melengkapi tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan punutup bagian bawahnya. Rin hanya merona malu dan tidak berani melihat Len dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Len mencium dan mengulum bibir manis Rin. Menjangkau apapun apa yang bisa dijangkaunya pada bagian tubuhnya. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya pada dada Rin. Membelai dan memasukkan jarinya pada bagian sensitif bagian bawahnya sehingga membuat Rin menggelinjang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka. Seperti sebuah puzzle yang di pisahkan, tubuh mereka sangat pas dan serasi. Tidak ada suara apapun selain suara erangan dan desahan penuh kenikmatan duniawi yang melingkupi mereka.

Hentakan demi hentakan menambah rasa nikmat serta erangan. Bahkan tak jarang suara umpatan keluar dari salah satu mulut mereka.

Entah berapa waktu mereka melakukannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka mampu mencapai tingkat kenikmatan yang paling atas. Suara erangan keras terdengar sampai rasanya akan membuat siapapun yang berada di luar kamar mampu mendengarkan apa yang baru saja mereka capai.

Dengan nafas terputus-putus dua sejoli yang baru saja mencapai puncak itu saling memandang. Len mengusap dan mencium kening Rin. Rin tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lelaki itu di kepalanya.

"Tidurlah." Bisik Len seraya memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu. Meniup kedua mata Rin yang terpejam. Tetap memeluk serta mengusap kepalanya sehingga gadis itu terlelap dengan sendirinya.

Mata Len berubah tajam saat melihat cermin lemari yang berada di belakang Rin. Tapi sesaat kemudian pandangannya melunak dan hanya menghela nafas.

Ya, tugasnya sudah selesai.

_"Good night and have a nice dream, sweetheart."_ Bisik Len lirih di telinga sang gadis sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang terhapus angin seperti sebelumnya.

~('-'~) (~'-')~

Rin heran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan teman-temannya. Setiap berpapasan dengannya, mereka pasti menyapanya. Biasanya mereka akan menatapnya sinis. Piko juga tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan mereka berubah, dan laki-laki itu menyuruhnya untuk tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Awalnya ia sedikit canggung dengan perubahan mereka, dan akhirnya ia mulai membiasakan diri.

Namun di balik itu semua, ia seperti melupakan suatu hal yang penting.

Tadi pagi Rin bangun dalam keadaan segar. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang memeluknya sepanjang malam. Lalu saat membuka mata, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Apakah mimpi? Tapi mengapa terasa sangat nyata? Apa ada hubungannya dengan perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada teman-temannya?

Rin menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Jauh berada di dalam pikirannya, sosok itu tersenyum.

Dan berbisik,

_**"See you, Rin."**_

**OWARI.**

**~('-'~) (~'-')~**

**Yatttaaaaaa... ini adalah fic rated M pertamaku. Sengaja di bikin Soft lemon, karena masih belajar. Belajar dari yang agak asem, ntar kalo udah biasa bikin yang lebih asem lagi dan seterusnya. **

**Gore nya gak sadis ya? Gore adalah bagian tersulit buatku yang gak pernah nulis gore. Baca fic gore aja jarang. Sama seperti lemon, gore juga masih belajar. Berasa kaya lihat adegan **_**gore**_** secara **_**live**_**, bikin mual dikit xD **

**Yah, semoga 'Balita mecum'nya puas yaa...**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.**

**So, **

**mind to Review...?**

**_Hana Kumiko_**


End file.
